As Told by Chelsea
by shadowed-wolfe
Summary: Starting over on a new island, Chelsea tells of her life on said island. She writes about her actions, her feelings, through love, happiness, heartbreak, and friendship. This is her story. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hey everyone! This is shadowed-wolfe! I decided to write a harvest moon: island of happiness fanfic! This will be pretty long, and the couple pairing will be unknown until further into the story. :) Some parts of this story will be based on my own version of the game. Please enjoy!

**Summary:**

Starting over on a new island, Chelsea tells of her life on said island. She writes about her actions, her feelings, through love, happiness, heartbreak, and friendship. This is her story.

* * *

**As told by Chelsea**

**Chapter one: The Beginning**

**Spring 1, Year 1**

**6:03 am**

_This is it! I am leaving the city where I've grown up behind to start a new life. My plan? To arrive on the ship this afternoon that will take me to one of the many islands. There, I will start a new life._

_Oops. I haven't even packed, though I doubt I will need much. A couple more hours to go. I can't wait_!

* * *

I shut my journal and put my pen down. I had gotten a journal specifically for this trip, and I planned to write down my feelings, what I see, what I will go through starting my new life. It would be my own experiences…as told by Chelsea. Me.

* * *

On my back is my rucksack, holding only my bare necessities: a pen, my journal, and an apple to eat on the boat. When I talked about starting over, I really mean starting over. Completely.

The person in front of me continued onward, and I was allowed to step forward to come face to face with the captain. He had a wild beard, but kind and gentle eyes.

"Name?" he asked.

"Chelsea," I replied.

He looked at the clipboard in his hands, checked something off, wrote something in.

"Birthday?"

"Spring 7."

Once more, the captain checked something off and wrote something in.

"Alright," he said, nodding his head to inside the boat. "You may now board."

"Thank you," I said, and set foot inside the boat that would take me to my new life.

* * *

**Spring 1, Year 1**

**9:10 pm**

_Well, this is it. The boat I am on is huge; and my room, too. Two beds, one person. I don't need this much space. I feel a bit awkward in this large space._

_After everyone boarded, the captain announced that we were all set to sail soon. Soon, the boat started trailing along the deep, blue, ocean._

_Then I checked out my room—huge, I found it to be—and went on deck to see the view. There, the captain announced, "What an exciting day! And look how fast we're going. We'll be there in no time!"_

_That was good news._

* * *

I yawned, and put my journal and pen in my rucksack. They were the only inhabitants of my rucksack now; I had eaten my apple earlier.

_I'll shut my eyes for a few minutes_, I thought to myself, and closed my eyes.

* * *

The sound and light woke me up. The sound was loud and it rumbled; the light was bright and it flashed—I could see it through my closed eyelids.

But then I was jolted awake out of my bed by the message that was suddenly announced by the captain: "What a storm! We're getting tossed around like a feather in a typhoon! All hands…er…hang on tight!"

Suddenly, the boat jerked to the right, and I was thrown off the bed, covers and all. I realized that I had drifted off to sleep in the clothes that I arrived on the boat wearing and had left the lights on when I fell asleep. However, the lights overhead was flashing on and off.

"And get those lifeboats ready! I've got a bad feeling about this…" The voice came out of nowhere.

Being forced out of my bed by the storm, I had hit my head on the table near my bed. I blinked, and reached over for my rucksack. I closed my fingers around the straps before hearing the loudest crack of thunder and lightning. Then…

Nothing.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm so sorry that the first chapter is so short.

This story will be written in Chelsea's journal, and also in real life.

I will try to update soon!

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

*Shadowed-Wolfe*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Thank you to everyone who reads this story! I realize that the beginning is a bit slow, and I hope to hurry up and get to the good and exciting parts soon! Enjoy!

**Last chapter:**

_I closed my fingers around the straps before hearing the loudest crack of thunder and lightning. Then…_

_Nothing._

* * *

**As Told By Chelsea**

**Chapter two: Sunny Island**

My head hurt; I felt it pulsing, like when I cut myself on something sharp, and days afterward I could feel it pulsing.

"…H…..! …H-…! …Hey!…" A voice called.

"Hey, are you alright?!" it continued.

I opened my eyes, and was greeted by a very bright sun. I groaned, but got to my feet. Once standing, I shook my head, and it got rid of some of the pulsing feeling. I was facing the sea, and turned around to be greeted by an old man who was bald and carried an old walking stick.

"Ah, you've come to!" he said, looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered, my voice raspy.

"That's good." He paused and looked at me, and then around. "…It looks like the ship went down in the storm…" he mused.

Dread washed over me. "Oh, Goddess, no!"

He looked at my concerned face and immediately tried to reassure me. "Don't worry, though. It looked like everyone made it to the lifeboats in time."

Now relief washed over me. "Thank the Goddess," I whispered.

He nodded. "Thank the Goddess," he repeated.

"I'm sure they'll get rescued now that the storm has died down," he continued.

"I hope they do."

The old bald man looked around, taking in the scene. "Looks like we've landed ourselves on a nice little island, though!" he exclaimed.

I stayed quiet. Did we really?

"By the way, my name is Taro. What's yours?"

Oh, I thought. His name is Taro.

"My name's Chelsea," I told him.

"Ah, Chelsea, is it?"

I nodded.

"Looks like it's just you, me, and my family here, Chelsea…" he realized.

So there are more people? That's good.

I stayed quiet, though.

"Follow me. I'll introduce you to the rest of my family."

I compensated, and let Taro lead me up the shore until we reached a part where two walls of rock stood. There stood a lady with red hair. She turned to us and said, "Oh hello, Father." Then her gaze shifted toward me standing next to Taro, and exclaimed, "Oh! You found another person from the ship!"

Taro turned toward the lady. "Yup. This is Chelsea." He pointed to me. "Chelsea, meet my daughter."

I looked at the lady. She looked nothing like her father.

The woman smiled at me. "Hello, Chelsea. I'm Felicia."

"Hello, Felicia," I greeted, followed with my own smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, despite the…unusual…circumstances," she said.

I laughed lightly. "Yes," I agreed.

Taro once more looked around, then said, "Where'd Elliot and Natalie run off to?"

I wondered who Natalie and Elliot were.

As soon as Taro said those words, two people about my age came walked toward us. They both had Felicia's red hair. One was a boy, while the other a girl.

"We found some old abandoned buildings, but otherwise this island looks deserted," the girl said. Her hair was short, and she wore a red headband in her head.

"This island is in shambles," spoke the boy, who looked downcast. "It's not impossible to live here, but it'd be rough…" The boy wore glasses, and his red hair was tussled lightly.

Yes, I agreed with him internally. If we were to live here, it would be very rough.

I assumed the girl was Natalie, and the boy Elliot.

Then Elliot's face brightened, as if lit by a spark of hope.

"We didn't have time to check the rest of the island, though," he said, as if trying to reassure himself that other parts of the island might be either populated or easier to live in.

Taro, suddenly, freaked.

"What?! You were wandering around this island by yourselves?!" he shouted at them.

Felicia's face dropped, as did Elliot's and Natalie's. I guess this wasn't the first time Taro yelled at them.

"Oh, calm down, Gramps," said Natalie, who looked down at the ground. "We just took a little look around. What's the big deal?"

I could tell Taro grew angrier at Natalie's words, but stayed silent, fuming internally.

Felicia spoke up to end the awkwardness.

"Chelsea, this is my son, Elliot, and my daughter, Natalie," she introduced.

"Hello, Elliot. Hello, Natalie," I greeted them also with a smile.

"Elliot, Natalie, this is Chelsea," Felicia said to her children.

"Wow! Another pioneer, huh? That's great!" Elliot exclaimed, smiling at me.

_Pioneer?_

"Yo, Chelsea," responded Natalie. After a moment, she said, "So…The five of us are the only ones on the island, then…"

We all fell silent at Natalie's words as the hard, cold truth suddenly passed over us. Five people all alone on a deserted island…

"Don't look so grim, everyone!" shouted Taro. He was trying to be optimistic, I realized. "We've all still got our health, right?"

"I guess so, but…" Elliot began.

Taro ignored his grandson. "Besides, we wanted to find an under-populated island to settle on, right?"

We all nodded slowly.

"Well," Taro said, "islands don't come much more under-populated than this one!"

The old man tried to make light of a grim situation. It didn't help, though.

However, I saw a small smile light Felicia's face.

"You're right!" she announced, happy. "With a little work, I'm sure this will be a lovely place to live!"

Felicia's happiness must have passed along to her kids, as Elliot said, with a smile, "Yeah! Let's work to fix this place back up!"

Which was then followed by Natalie: "Sure! As long as we all help each other, we can do it!" Then she looked over at me. "You in, Chelsea?"

I looked around at the people that I would be living on the island with. A smile slowly spread across my face.

"Definitely!"

"That's the spirit!" encouraged Taro. "Now let's have a look at those buildings…"

He led the way, and I followed along with everyone else. We approached three or four depressed-looking buildings, or rather, shacks. Taro went on ahead to look for things, so it was just down to Natalie, Elliot, Felicia, and me. Then, as if the Goddess were willing it, Felicia and Elliot and Natalie all stopped in front of a certain shack, which had boards nailed all around it. I looked at it, and felt depressed.

Apparently, Felicia didn't think so. "This building isn't so bad," she crooned. "It won't take much work to turn into a lovely home!"

Natalie, however, observed, "Dang. I dunno…It doesn't look too stable to me." Internally, I agreed. The shack looked as if it could collapse any minute.

Just then, Taro waltzed toward us. "Hey, Chelsea!" he called. I looked up. "Come here for a second."

I left Natalie and Elliot, who were then in an argument about whether or not the house being stable enough, and came up to Taro.

"Yeah?"

"I think I found a perfect home for you." He looked pretty proud of himself, and I felt hope begin to bloom inside of me. A home?

Then Taro walked up, and I followed him to where I would be hopefully living from now on.

* * *

_Did you like it? Thanks so much for reading! I'm sorry that it's really slow right now…I have all the exciting parts in my head, waiting to be written/typed down…but I have to have an intro, first._

_Please review! I'll try to update soon!_

*Shadowed-Wolfe*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and for reading last chapter! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Last Chapter:**

_Then Taro walked up, and I followed him to where I would be hopefully living from now on._

* * *

**As Told By Chelsea**

**Chapter three: Lonely Ranch**

I followed old mad Taro as he walked into this area. When I gazed ahead, I saw that it had a giant field with sticks and stones and weeds littering the ground. Farther up, I saw a giant rock wall, and to the left of it, a giant rock. I looked toward my left and saw two small buildings; when I looked toward my right, I saw one lone shack standing near the edge of the field.

I immediately knew where I was: I was at a farm.

"…It looks like this place used to be a ranch," commented old man Taro.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" I mused, still taking in the scenery. Was this the place that Taro had found me a home? A _ranch_?

The only thing I have ever grown were Toy Flowers and Moondrop flowers back at my old home. I didn't think I could manage a ranch, especially one this size.

"Why don't you be the new rancher, Chelsea? How about it, eh?" Taro asked me.

"Uh, well…"

"You grow crops here, and my family will figure out a way to sell and ship them out," Taro brainstormed.

"That sounds like a good idea, but…"

"If we work together, I think this island will really prosper!" announced Taro excitedly.

"But Taro," I started.

He, of course, ignored me. "If we can make this island more prosperous, maybe more people will come live here!"

"That would be nice," I agreed. But the problem was, I didn't know anything about farming, and I don't think I could manage a whole ranch. I tried telling Taro that. "Taro, I can't—"

"We can build this deserted island into a wonderful place to live!" he continued.

"Taro—"

"Now," he said, turning around to look at the shack I saw a few minutes ago to my right. "You can live in that house over there." He motioned to the house with a shake of his head.

I stayed silent. There was no use to try to talk to him now. I could just wait for Taro to finish…however long that might take.

"See?" he said, turning back to me. "First day on the island and you already have a home!" He seemed really excited. I, for one, was not feeling his enthusiasm.

"That's great, Taro. It's really great, but I don't think I'll be able to—"

"Right. If you're going to be a rancher, then you have to give your ranch a name."

I decided to follow him, rather than try to say what was on my mind.

I looked around the barren field, looking at the shack that was to be my home.

It looked so…

"Lonely," I said. "Lonely Ranch."

Taro paused for a second, thinking it over, probably saying the name over and over again in his head. "Lonely Ranch," he said, testing the name out. "Yes. That's a great name!"

I had the name, I had the ranch…the only thing I didn't have was the _ability. _And it's not like anyone else on this abandoned island could teach me to farm. This was going to suck. _Help me, Goddess._

"You know," spoke up Taro. "I was quite the rancher back in my days."

What? Did Taro just say he was a rancher?

"I'll give you some pointers later."

"Seriously?" I asked, astounded.

He looked at me. "Yes, Chelsea. Seriously."

"Oh, good," I breathed a sigh of relief. "Because I don't know a _thing _about farming. I'm so glad that you'll be around to help."

Taro blinked. "Oh, well, why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Well, I di—never mind." It wasn't worth it. I wasn't going to waste extra energy telling Taro that I tried to tell him for the past five minutes.

"Well, then," he sighed. "It's been a long day. You must be exhausted. Why don't you go inside and rest a little? Take a break today. I could come over tomorrow and teach you everything you need to know."

"Oh, that'll be great. Thanks, Taro."

"No problem, Chelsea." He started walking toward the exit of my ranch. _My _ranch.

"Wait," I called to him. "What about you? Do you need any help?" Even though my own house was a shack, their soon-to-be house seemed in worse condition than my own.

Taro gave me a sly smile. "Ah, don't worry about that, Chelsea. I have it all under control. You can try stopping by later."

Then, with a wave, Taro walked out of my ranch.

I waited until he completely disappeared until I walked to my house. It had a red roof, and looked slightly better up close. The walls didn't look _too _stable, but it _was _better than nothing. I opened the door, letting loose a creaking noise, and walked in and shut the door behind me.

The house was small. In the middle of the room stood an old wood table. In the top left hand corner, there was a bed, made only to hold one person.

Near the left wall, there was only one wastebasket and one telephone. For all I knew, the telephone wouldn't even work.

I walked up to the table, and put my finger in the middle of the table. Then I moved my finger downward until it came to the edge of the table. When I looked at my finger, it was covered in a lot of dust.

I came to the conclusion that this house was really old.

I then strolled over to my bed. It still had a pillow, bedspread, and a blanket. They, too, however, were also covered in a thick layer of dust.

Near the wall of my bed, I suddenly noticed, was a calendar. I looked at the date. It was about ten years ago. But then, I noticed, that there were plenty of sheets under them, and I ripped off about twenty or forty until I reached the date. And the calendar still had a lot of pages left.

Well, at least I would know the date.

I sighed and looked back at my bed. Was it possible to wash them? I knew better than to just beat the dust out. It would just gather in this small house of mine and end up suffocating me.

I could at least try to find a body of water around here somewhere.

I exited my house, and went about trying to find a body of water on my ranch. After all, if it had belonged to a farmer previously, then there had to some water nearby, right? They needed that water to water their crops.

I looked around my ranch, trying to figure out where to start? I decided that I would start to my right, and then continue around.

There was nothing at the right edge of my ranch. There were just trees and stonewalls that acted as a border. I continued up until I reached the other rock wall. I walked to my left, and soon came to the big boulder I saw earlier. It was so big, I realized, that I couldn't even get to the other side.

I wondered what on the other side, anyway.

Then I saw it: Water. There was a small river, probably flowing into the ocean, which marked the whole left border of my ranch. I quickly explored the rest of my ranch before going back to my house.

I found one small storage shed, probably for storing some lumber and stone, as I saw one or two pieces of it in the shed. Then, the shed next to the storage shed was some kind of animal shed. It had two places where I could place the food into, and a food storage place, too.

Then, when I went back to my house, I began stripping everything off of my bed—even the mattress itself—and lugged it to the stream. The mattress, I knew, I couldn't wash. But everything else I could.

So I put my mattress on the ground, and took my bedspread—luckily it wasn't windy—and dumped it in the stream for about ten minutes. After that, I was lost. Where could I put my bedspread so it will dry?

I was about to stand up to find a place I could put it when suddenly a voice startled me.

"Chelsea?"

I nearly fell into the stream if the person had not grabbed my shoulder.

I looked behind me to see Elliot. His glasses shone from the sun.

"Yeah, Elliot? It is Elliot, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not unkindly. "I thought you would be with your family, you know, helping out."

"Oh, they'll manage better without me," he muttered sadly. He looked at the ground, making his left foot go around in a circle.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I just kept screwing up," he said, still sad.

"Well, why don't you stay here for a while?"

"Can I?" he asked, his head jerking up. "I mean, this is your ranch, now."

I laughed. "Anyone can come to my ranch anytime."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, is there anything you'd like me to do? You know, to help out?" he asked quietly.

"Um, well…do you know where I can hang my bedspread? To have it dry, I mean."

Elliot looked around at the ranch. Smack dab in the middle was this giant rock.

"How 'bout there?" he suggested.

"I don't know how I missed that," I mused, feeling stupid. It really was giant—not as giant as the one blocking my way to the north of my ranch—so it was noticeable. "Yeah, that'll be great. Good job, Elliot."

"Uh…uh…sure thing, Chelsea."

"Why don't you wait here for a while and then we can just carry all my blankets and stuff to there to dry?"

"Sure thing."

I continued to dunk my blankets and sheets into the stream, and after I wrung out the water, handed them over to Elliot. When I finished all my sheets, I took half the pile, gave Elliot half the pile, and we walked over to the middle of my ranch.

I was in front of him, and I stopped when I heard Elliot let out a little grunt.

I turned around and his face was on the ground.

"Oh!" I cried, afraid that Elliot was hurt. "Elliot! Are you okay?" I rushed to him, but he stood up before I could flip him over.

Elliot laughed shyly. "Yeah, just a little clumsy. That's me. Sorry about that."

He started dusting off the sheets to get off the dust he managed to get on there.

I laughed quietly. "It's okay, Elliot. You probably tripped on a stray weed or rock. I have one heck of a cleaning job here."

"Well, if you need any help, you can always ask," he offered.

"Really? Thanks! But I wouldn't want to burden you. It's hard starting completely over."

"In case, though."

"Yeah." I smiled. "I know where to find you; you're my next door neighbor now."

Elliot and I then draped all the sheets on the rock, and the proceeded to beat my mattress to get some dust out of it. We almost died from lack of oxygen.

Then Elliot helped me pull up some weeds, and we got about a forth done before the sun started to go down.

Elliot then helped me drag the mattress down to my house, and helped me with all the sheets and stuff.

When we were all done, there was only a sliver of sun left in the sky.

"Oh, Goddess, Elliot," I said, leaning on the side of my house to catch my breath. "I've kept you for so long. You were supposed to be helping your family. I'm sorry."

"N-no, it's fine," he replied.

"Well, thank you so much for all your hard work today." I gave him a big smile, and he flushed a bit.

"Ah, w-well, it was m-my pleasure."

We exchanged a few more words, and then I saw him off. I was about to go back to my house when something caught my eye.

It was near the back of the house, and when I approached, I saw that it had five tools, lined up against the wall of the back of the house: A watering can, a sickle, an axe, a hammer, and a hoe.

_Wow, _I thought. _I was really lucky to be able to find these. _

I picked them up, and found them to be in almost perfect condition. I carried them inside with me, and set them near the door.

Luckily, my house still had electricity, but not a lot of it. I went to the table in the middle where it was under the only light. Sometimes the light flashed, but it always came back on.

My stomach growled; I hadn't eaten since I boarded the ship, and I only had an apple. There was no food on this island. I prayed to the Harvest Goddess that tomorrow would be just a little bit better.

* * *

Spring 1, Year 1

9:46 pm

_Well, I was looking for a fresh start, and I got what I wished for._

_The boat I was on sank, but everyone survived. I got stranded on this island. I met four other people who were stranded with me: Taro, Felicia, Elliot, and Natalie. They seem really nice._

_But I'm worried about how we are all going to survive. There's no food on this island, at least, none that we know of. I have a house, and a ranch._

_But what about Natalie and Elliot and Felicia and Taro? I should have walked with Elliot back to his house to see how they were doing. I hope they're all right. _

_Goddess, please make tomorrow better. I have a house, a bed, and I'm with good people. Things should get better._

* * *

Well, this was by far the longest chapter ever! Seven pages on Word right now.

I'll try to update soon!

Thanks for reading! Please review!

*Shadowed-Wolfe*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been so swamped with homework—AIMS is coming up, which are those stupid yearly tests for Arizona. Sigh. **

**Please forgive me for my lack of update-ness. **

* * *

**As Told by Chelsea**

**Chapter four: Vaughn**

Spring 16, Year 1

8:56 pm

_Wow, so much has happened lately. I have been so busy that I haven't gotten the chance to write anything down. So here goes:_

_Well, I have been on this island for about two weeks now. Currently, I think I am doing very well. People have actually been moving to this island! To start off, the second day I was on this island, imagine my surprise when a merchant named Chen showed up on the island! He brought his young son, named Charlie. Chen told Felicia that he would take her to the city to get some supplies, and that he would try to pass the word around that people are actually living on this island. Thank you, Goddess._

_When Felicia came back later in the afternoon, she brought many supplies, like blankets and food. She split some with me, event though I told her I didn't have any money to pay her back. She just smiled and told me it was okay. She is so sweet._

_Chen and Charlie took residence in one of the old abandoned houses near the beach. Before I went to bed that night, Chen gave me two bags of turnip seeds as a present. The next day, Taro came up to my ranch to teach me how to plant crops._

_So for the next couple of days, all I did was water and plant more crops. I also cleared my land, which was covered with rocks, weeks, and wood._

_A couple of days ago, a knocking at my door woke me up. I opened it, and found this mountain of a man outside. He explained to me that Chen had told him that people were living at this island, and that he also came to this island. He told me that he was a carpenter, and that he would help me build buildings and bridges on this island. Of course, I would have to pay, but it sure is helpful to have someone who can build things on this island. His name, as he told me, is Gannon._

_When Gannon left, Taro was my next visitor. He presented me with a fishing rod, and taught me how to use it. I caught many fish that day._

_I watered my crops, and they are starting to produce crops for me! I can't believe it—I actually kept something alive!_

_The next day, I received another visitor. Wow, people are really starting to populate this island! His name was Denny—a fisherman. He had brown wavy hair, wearing a purple bandana. On his arm, strangely enough, was a plump little black bird. When I asked, he just said, "Oh, this is Kuu. He travels everywhere with me. I am on the search for large fish." Wow. I didn't expect that. We chatted for a while, and he seemed really serious about fishing. He told me that his new home would be the run-down shack on the beach. It would be perfect for someone like him—he would be very close to the ocean. All in all, he seemed to be a really nice guy._

_Surprise surprise, another visitor to my house in the morning. This time, it was a lady named Mirabelle and her daughter Julia. Their house would be right next to Elliot's, and Mirabelle would open up an animal shop where I would be able to purchase food for my animals. Now, that motivated me to get an animal of my very own._

_The next day, once again, another villager came. This time, it was another fisher named Lanna. She told me that she used to be a singer, but she wanted some peace and quite so she came to the island._

_After I met Lanna, I went over to Gannon's house, which was located across from Chen's, and placed an order for a chicken coop. He said that it would be ready in a day. After that, I left to my farm where I would work for the rest of the day._

_Yesterday, Gannon announced that my chicken coop was done, and then Taro surprised me with a chick! How he got it, I don't know. He said name her, and I named her Yuuki. I placed her in the chicken coop, and then ran down to Mirabelle's shop to pick up a week's worth of chicken feed._

_This island is starting to thrive! It's hard to believe that it was so abandoned when I first washed up on shore._

_Wonder what tomorrow awaits…_

_Only the Goddess can know…_

* * *

Spring 17, Year 1

_Knock knock_, came the door.

I stood up, pushing my chair aside. My fork clattered to my plate.

Once a week, I would give Felicia some money so that she could buy me some food. Currently, I only had turnips and potatoes. And that didn't make a good meal, especially breakfast.

Now that I had a chicken, though, I could have eggs. Although, like everything else, there was a drawback. I had no kitchen. I would have to make sure to get one soon.

I walked to the door and opened it.

There, in front of me, stood a man—my age or older—with silver hair. Silver hair? He didn't look old—no, he looked really young. His hair covered his right eye, and his left was a shade of violet. He was dressed in a black, cowboy outfit, with a black hat with a brown stripe running above the rim. He really looked like a cowboy: black gloves, boots, a hat, and a bandana—white.

"Hello," I greeted him, and added a smile. This was how I greeted all the people that came to my house. Although, I wondered why they always came to my house. Everyone—all the new citizens—had always stopped by my house to introduce themselves.

"Can I come in?" he asked, his voice low.

I blinked. "Sure," I said, and stepped back a few steps.

He gave a slight nod, and stepped in. His boots made a _click-clack_ noise.

I closed the door—it was a little chilly in the morning—and we were met with awkward silence.

"So," I started, breaking the silence, "are you new to this island? What's your name?"

A stupid question, but it was too quiet in here.

"The name's Vaughn. I bring animals from town to the island."

"Oh, that's really cool," I encouraged, smiling. Vaughn looked back at me with the same expressionless face that he had been wearing since I opened the door. "So then, I assume you probably work with Mirabelle then."

"Yes, I do. I am the one that supplies her shop. I'm here a few days a week. Anyhow, I just came to say hello."

"Oh, well, then we'll probably see each other around. I just got a chicken from Taro—do you know him?—and I picked up some food from Mirabelle."

"Yeah. Anyway…see you around."

"Um, okay. Bye, Vaughn. Take care."

It was weird. Usually I would have invited any guest in and give them a cup of tea or something, and then talk for some time. It was what I did with Denny and Lanna and everybody else. But I had a feeling that even if I invited him, he would say no.

He seemed…shy, almost. The word anti-social popped into my head.

I shook off the thought and then put on a coat and went outside to water my plants.

After watering my crops, and then finding out that my turnips were ready to become harvested, I gathered them and put them in the shipping box. After that, I went up to Yuuki to feed her and pet her.

After I was done with all my morning chores, I went over to Taro's house.

"Good morning, Taro," I greeted. Old man Taro looked over at me.

"Ah, good morning Chelsea. My eyebrows are telling me it'll be sunny tomorrow."

I laughed nervously. He had to be kidding, right? His eyebrows couldn't tell him anything. I waited for him to smile and say he was kidding, but he just kept his stern face and didn't say anything else. I smiled, a small smile, and then went to go find Elliot.

Elliot was near the door, pacing back and forth.

"Hi, Elliot!" I greeted.

Elliot blinked. "…What? Oh, s-sorry. I just woke up…good morning."

I laughed. "Guess you're not a morning person, huh Elliot?"

Elliot smiled.

I chatted with him a few more times, and then went over to Natalie.

"Good morning, Nat," I said.

"Good morning, Chelse," she mumbled back.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" After two weeks with her, we had become pretty close. She would come visit me at my farm almost every evening, and we would chat away. I knew this look on her face. It meant that she was mad about something.

"Did you see the new guy?" she asked, looking away.

"Yeah, Vaughn, right? He came over to my house."

"Well, what did you think of him?"

I hesitated. "He seems…shy. He didn't talk for long, but I guess he seemed nice."

"He's a jerk," Natalie blurted out.

"What makes you say that?"

"He doesn't say anything, and only answers in one or two-word sentences. He doesn't strike up a conversation, and he rejects any offer we make to him. Gramps offered him some food, and he turned us down. He just seems mean."

"Well, like I said before, maybe he's shy."

"Yeah," grumbled Natalie. "Shy."

"Really? You've known Vaughn that long?" I asked Julia.

I was at Mirabelle's shop, and was chatting with Julia. She was really nice, and we seemed to hit it off really quick since she came here.

Julia laughed when I told her Natalie's reaction to Vaughn. Those two, also seemed to be pretty close. On a small island such as this one, everyone seemed to be pretty close.

"He's always like that," Julia reassured me. "I guess it was something about his childhood or something. He isn't that social. He's like that to everyone."

After a few more minutes of talking to Julia, I headed off to see Denny. I would have to take him up on his offer to go fishing someday.

When I reached the beach, I stopped. Vaughn was there, the sun shining down on his silver hair, causing it to look, if possibly, more silver. He was talking to Denny. I saw them shake hands, and then Vaughn board the boat that was docked.

Well, maybe he and Denny could become friends.

* * *

Spring 17, Year 1

10:16 pm

_So I met a guy named Vaughn today. He seemed anti-social—shy, as I say it. He doesn't really talk to anyone if he can help it, but Julia and Mirabelle are pretty close to him, since they've worked together for a while._

_Although everyone else on the island say he's rude and has no manners. I guess they just don't have experience with people who aren't talkative. For some reason, I don't feel that way. For some odd reason, I want to help him in any way that I possibly could. He seems lonely—a loner. Perhaps I could fix that._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whew. Well, did you like it?**

**In my real game, my first chick(en) was named Yuuki, after the main character from Vampire Knight. All my animals are named from someone in a book/manga. :P**

**Once again, these events are mostly based on my own game, but the dates are a little messed up. For example, in my first game—the one this story is based on—I got Yuuki, I believe, around Summer or something. I'm just speeding up things. Sorry about the long boring introduction as a journal entry. I didn't want to write a day a chapter. Now I'm rambling…sorry.**

**Anyway, I will try to update soon—I have the idea for the next chapter, and two or three one-shots. Thank you so much for reading! So sorry, once again, that I haven't updated in a long time. **

**Please review!**

***Shadowed-Wolfe***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Thank you everybody who reviewed the last chapter! All the reviews were so kind!! It made me want to jump back on my computer and update! Well, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Last Chapter:

_For some odd reason, I want to help him in any way that I possibly could. He seems lonely—a loner. Perhaps I could fix that._

* * *

**As Told by Chelsea**

**Chapter five: Friends are helpful**

Spring 18, Year 1

9:30 am

_It was so weird today. I remember when I went over to Taro's house yesterday, and he told me that "his eyebrows told him it was going to be sunny" today. And it was. When I opened my door today, it was sunny. It _could _be pure coincidence, though. _

_So when I went over today, Taro looked at me and said, "My old left knuckle is telling me it'll be cold tomorrow—cold and windy."_

_Part of me believed him—maybe he could predict the weather, and the other part of me thought he was a crazy old man. _

_I also found out that Vaughn is on the island only on Wednesdays and Thursdays. When I went to talk to Julia and Mirabelle, he was in the far corner, pacing back and forth, his boots making that _click-clack _noise again._

* * *

Spring 19, Year 1

Thursday

When I stepped outside again this morning, I was greeted with a sharp jolt of cold. The sky was a gray color, and the few weeds on my land were blowing back and forth. My first thought was, _Taro was right again._

However, two days of being right about the weather couldn't prove that he could in fact predict the next day's weather, could it? I decided to test him for a week or two, and then come to my conclusion.

After breakfast, I grabbed my watering can and then walked toward the river where I would be filling it up. I had to fight hard against the strong wind, which seemed like it would blow me back two steps every step I took.

However, with my legs hurting, I finally reached the river. I bent down, and looked at the short grasses and little rocks beside it. They were covered in…frost. Was it really that cold? Especially for Spring?

The wind died down a little as I bent and put my watering can a little bit over the water. My fingers touched the water for about a second, and I recoiled from the temperature. It was freezing.

Then, suddenly, the wind started back up again, and with me bent over, the wind—added onto that I might have slipped on the slippery rocks near the river's edge—pushed me into the river.

The water's temperature—it was like a knife slicing though my whole body. The river was so cold that I stayed frozen for about a second of two, shocked by how much it stung.

Then, the wind picked up, and I started to go down.

Now, I wasn't the world's best swimmer. I had never lived too close to a body of water back in the city, so I was pretty bad with water. However, I knew the basic things about swimming. But the difference was that on the rare occasion that I did go swimming, it was in calm and warm water. This—the situation I was in now—was just the opposite. It seemed like my brain shut down at the water's temperature.

I had wondered how deep the river was when I first found it, and now I truly knew. It was fairly deep—I couldn't touch the bottom. I started to panic.

The currents and the wind pushed and pulled me downstream, where I kept going under. When I realized I was under, I forced myself to go back up on the surface, my lungs burning for air. My teeth by then were starting to chatter.

I drifted downstream, and I passed the remnants of a broken bridge. If I squinted—my eyes hurt from the water—I think I saw Elliot's house.

Again, I was swept downstream quickly, the houses flying past in a blur. I went under several time, but I always managed to painfully go back up again. Sometimes I would be pushed against the side of the river, my sides bumping on the rocks.

Then, I stopped being swept downstream, and I was in the ocean. I went under twice more, and found that the ocean was even colder than the river; I hated the taste of the ocean in my mouth.

Again, I started panicking. All around me, there was only blue. I could no longer see the houses on the island, no rocks or anything. It was so blue.

Then I thought about the depth of the ocean, and I started panicking even more. I flailed my arms, but that in return caused me to go under. My mouth was open, and the saltiness of the ocean suddenly flooded the insides of my mouth. By panicking, I drew in a breath—underwater—and the flavor of the ocean grew worse.

Suddenly, my head broke free of the ocean, and I sputtered and tried to spit up the water. My eyes stung from the salt—not at all like the river water—and I frantically looked around. My voice was stuck in my throat.

Now, the sight I saw next—I wasn't sure if it was my blurred vision making things up, or if it was actually real. My vision was blurred, so nothing really looked like real shapes. The sky—gray with hints of white—blended into the ocean—blue. But ahead of me, off to a distance, I saw a brown blob. After that, I saw a purple blob.

I blinked, and then was towed underneath once more. This time, I wasn't sure if I could break free.

* * *

I was aware—when I came to—that someone was calling my name. I heard another voice responding to the first voice that was calling my name.

Suddenly, I was aware of what had happened. Had I died, then? Had I not risen above the raging ocean waters and died? Was I now with the Goddess?

But no…the voices, they were male.

Well then, the Harvest God himself, then? Was I with him?

I opened my eyes slowly, and then closed them because of the brightness. After a second or two, I tried again, and this time I saw purple.

A man was staring at me. He had brown wavy hair, with a purple bandana.

It took me a second to realize that the man was Denny.

"D-Denny?" I croaked out, my throat hurting.

"Don't talk," commanded another voice—_the ­_other voice.

I obeyed, and then silver replaced purple.

Vaughn.

I sat up. _Vaughn?_

Vaughn frowned, and then carefully but firmly pushed me back so that I was laying down.

"W-what?" I asked, my throat burning.

"I _said,_" muttered Vaughn. "Don't talk—it makes it worse."

I nodded, and sighed.

After a moment, Denny spoke up. "I was out fishing today—this morning. I took out my boat in the ocean, and was looking for some big fish. A couple minutes before I was about to go back on shore, I saw something red in the ocean. At first I thought it might be a fish, and I grew excited, and then silently rowed my boat a little close to the color. But when I grew close enough to really see what the thing was, I recognized that it was you, Chelsea.

"I immediately jumped in, and then pulled you out of the ocean. I managed to drag you on shore, and then checked to see if you were alive. Thank the Goddess you were.

"So after you coughed up water and started breathing, you passed out, and thankfully I spotted Vaughn on the beach as well. He carried you to your house, while I ran to Taro or somebody to tell them what happened."

Oh. So the purple blob had been Denny, in his brown-blob boat. I sighed, and closed my eyes, thankful that I wasn't with the Goddess just yet.

When I awoke again, Denny had left, and Vaughn was sitting next to my bed, staring off into space.

"Vaughn?"

Vaughn turned around to look at me.

His mouth opened, but I beat him to it.

"Don't worry, my throat doesn't hurt anymore."

Vaughn closed his mouth, and looked at me with the same bland expressionless face that he always wore.

After a while, I asked, "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty."

I sat up. "My crops! And Yuuki!" I wailed.

Once again, Vaughn pushed me back on my pillow.

"They are all taken care of," he reassured in his husky voice.

"How?" I asked.

"Elliot and Denny helped water your plants; Julia and Natalie helped with the weeds. I cared for Yuuki."

Gratitude washed through me. My friends—my wonderful friends.

"Thank you," I murmured.

Vaughn shrugged.

"It was nothing. I wouldn't let Yuuki starve anyway."

"Yes, and for carrying me back to my place. You didn't have to." I closed my eyes.

Vaughn coughed. "It was nothing."

We were silent, and I was remembering what Denny had said.

Suddenly, I jolted straight up again. Vaughn had an annoyed look on his face.

I saw his arm go out toward me, but I stopped it in mid-air.

"W-wait…did Denny…?" I trailed off, embarrassed.

Vaughn blinked, and then smirked. Wow. The first expression besides annoyance I've seen him wear.

"You mean mouth-to-mouth?" he asked, coughing.

I felt my face heat up.

"U-u-uh…"

"No," Vaughn said. "He just pounded on your back."

I was silent, and in that moment, Vaughn pushed me back on my back. I huffed, but I didn't try to get up.

Just then, the door opened and Julia and Natalie came rushing in.

"Chelsea!" they cried, hugging me, even though I was on my back so it made it really awkward. "Are you okay? You nearly _drowned!"_

"Yeah," I reassured them. "I'm okay."

While Natalie and Julia were busy swarming me with questions, I saw Vaughn quietly slip out. I smiled.

Then, I sat up—with no Vaughn to push me back on my back—and gave Julia and Natalie a big hug.

The door opened again, and I saw Denny and Elliot.

I smiled, motioned them to come join the hug.

They smiled back and complied.

"Thank you guys so much," I murmured to them. "You guys—my friends—are so helpful."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Haha, the last line was SO cheesy! I'm sorry! Actually, the last four lines were cheesy. ;)**

**Well, I wanted some fluff between Vaughn and Chelsea, and that's why I had their little moment. :D**

**Thank you so much for reading! Thank you so much for the previous wonderful reviews!**

**I'll try to update soon—as soon as I think of a good idea; I think I might do a heart event. We'll see…**

**Please review!**

***Shadowed-Wolfe***


End file.
